encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Welttierschutzgesellschaft
__INDEX__ Der Welttierschutzgesellschaft e.V. ist eine eingetragene Tierschutzorganisation mit Sitz in Berlin, Deutschland, die als gemeinnütziger Verein anerkannt ist und sich aus Spenden finanziert. Die Arbeit des Welttierschutzgesellschaft e.V. konzentriert sich vorwiegend auf solche Regionen im Ausland, in denen es nur wenige oder keine Maßnahmen zum Schutz der Tiere gibt. Der Welttierschutzgesellschaft e.V. unterstützt Tierschutzprojekte, die die nachhaltige Verbesserung der Lebensbedingungen von Haus-, Nutz- und Wildtieren zum Ziel haben. Die Tierschutzarbeit wird vor Ort mit Bildungsangeboten flankiert, um bei den Menschen eine Veränderung des Denkens und Handelns zu bewirken. Denn Tierschutz fängt auch beim Menschen an. Im Jahr 2013 konnte der Welttierschutzgesellschaft e.V. 83.863 Tieren in Asien, Afrika, Europa und Mittelamerika ein besseres und gesünderes Leben ermöglichen. Organisation Der Vorstand des Vereins wird von der Mitgliederversammlung gewählt. In Mitgliederversammlungen wird gemeinsam über Ziele und Maßnahmen beraten und diskutiert und deren Umsetzung im weiteren Arbeitsverlauf kontrolliert. Die Verwendung von Spendengeldern wird durch unabhängige Wirtschaftsprüfer geprüft und im Jahresbericht des Welttierschutzgesellschaft e.V. veröffentlicht. Der Tierschutzgedanke Grundlage des Tierschutzgedankens des Welttierschutzgesellschaft e.V. sind die international anerkannten „Fünf Freiheiten“, für die sich der Verein in seinen Projekten für Haus-, Nutz- und Wildtiere einsetzt: 1. Freiheit von Hunger, Durst und Fehlernährung 2. Freiheit von Unbehagen 3. Freiheit von Angst und Leiden 4. Freiheit von Schmerz, Verletzung und Krankheit 5. Freiheit zum Ausleben normalen Verhaltens Der Welttierschutzgesellschaft e.V. vertritt die Ansicht, dass Menschen lernen müssen, Tiere als fühlende Wesen wahrzunehmen, um diese nachhaltig zu schützen. Deshalb unterstützt der Verein Projekte, die in einem Doppelansatz den aktiven Tierschutz vor Ort mit Aufklärungs- und Bildungsmaßnahmen verbinden. Dabei soll das kulturelle und soziale Umfeld der Menschen berücksichtigt werden, um einen korrekten Umgang mit Tieren und deren Bedürfnisse zu vermitteln. Aktivitäten und Projekte In Deutschland setzt sich der Welttierschutzgesellschaft e.V. vor allem für die Verbesserung der Haltungsbedingungen für Milchkühe ein. Dies geschieht sowohl auf der politischen Ebene als auch durch konstruktive Dialoge mit Landwirten und Molkereien sowie durch die gezielte Aufklärung der Verbraucher. Tierschutzprojekte in Schwellen- und Entwicklungsländern werden gemeinsam mit Partnerorganisationen vor Ort umgesetzt und durch die Entsendung von ehrenamtlichen Helfern unterstützt. Haustierprojekte Tierklinik in Thailand Der Welttierschutzgesellschaft e.V. setzt sich gemeinsam mit der Partnerorganisation Lanta Animal Welfare für die nachhaltige Verminderung der Streunerpopulation auf Koh Lanta (Thailand) und benachbarten Inseln ein. Dafür werden mobile Tierkliniken eingerichtet, welche die "Catch and Release"-Methode anwenden. Hierzu werden streunende Tiere eingefangen und nach einer medizinischen Behandlung, Kastration und Tollwutimpfung wieder freigelassen. Zum Konzept gehören zusätzlich Bildungsprogramme, um in Schulen und Gemeinden die Bevölkerung über den richtigen Umgang mit streunenden Tieren aufzuklären. Im Jahr 2013 wurden mit Hilfe des Welttierschutzgesellschaft e.V. 958 Streuner medizinisch behandelt.http://welttierschutz.org/projekte/haustiere/tierklinik-in-thailand/. Tierklinik in Malawi In Malawi besteht eine Zusammenarbeit mit der Lilongwe Society for the Protection and Care of Animals (LSPCA). Seit 2013 wird eine mobile Tierklinik unterstützt. Bewohner der malawischen Hauptstadt Lilongwe können dort einmal im Monat ihre Tiere kostenlos behandeln lassen. Hunde und Katzen werden geimpft und kastriert. Aber auch alle anderen Tiere wie Esel, Pferde, Kaninchen, Ziegen, Hühner, Enten, Truthähne bis hin zu Hausratten werden behandelt, geimpft und erhalten Mittel gegen Flöhe, Zecken und Würmer. Bei schwerwiegenden Erkrankungen, die nicht im Dorf vor Ort behandelt werden können, werden die Tiere in die LSPCA Tierklinik gebracht, wo sie kostenlose Hilfe bekommen. Auch das Projekt in Malawi leistet Bildungs- und Sensibilisierungsarbeit, um nachhaltig die Tierhaltung zu verbessern. Im Jahr 2013 konnten 12.677 Tiere medizinisch behandelt werden.http://welttierschutz.org/projekte/haustiere/tierklinik-malawi/. Tollwutprojekt in Indien Gemeinsam mit der Partnerorganisation World Veterinary Services (WVS) will der Welttierschutzgesellschaft e.V. in einem Zeitraum von drei Jahren zwei Millionen Hunde gegen Tollwut impfen und die dortige Streunerpopulation durch Kastrationen nachhaltig eindämmen. Um dies zu ermöglichen, werden Tierärzte vor Ort ausgebildet und die Bevölkerung über den richtigen Umgang mit Hunden aufgeklärt. Im Jahr 2013 wurden 68.904 Streuner gegen Tollwut geimpft, weitere tausende wurden kastriert.http://welttierschutz.org/projekte/haustiere/tollwutprojekt-indien/ Straßenhunde in Bosnien Trotz der Einführung eines Tierschutzgesetzes (2009) werden streunende Hunde in Bosnien weiterhin getötet und auf Deponien entsorgt. Da der geplante Ausbau von Tierheimen bisher nicht stattgefunden hat, startete der Welttierschutzgesellschaft e.V. zusammen mit der niederländischen Tierschutzorganisation Stichting Dierenopvang Bosnie (SDB) ein Hilfsprojekt für Straßenhunde in Bosnien. Hierzu gehören medizinische Behandlungen, Kastration sowie umfangreiche Impfungen und die Versorgung der Hunde durch Futterspenden. Im Jahr 2013 konnte 301 Hunde und Katzen kastriert, geimpft und medizinisch versorgt werden.http://welttierschutz.org/projekte/haustiere/hunde-in-bosnien/ Wildtierprojekte Bärenschutzzentrum in Rumänien Im Rahmen der Zusammenarbeit mit dem Tierschutzverein ASOCIATA MILIONE DE PRIETENI (AMP) unterstützt der Welttierschutzgesellschaft e.V. Europas größtes Bärenschutzzentrum in Zarnesti, Rumänien. Dort wird Bären, die zuvor aus unwürdigen Verhältnissen und Tierquälerei befreit werden konnten, ein neues Zuhause in einem artgerechten Umfeld gegeben. Im Jahr 2013 konnten mit Hilfe der Welttierschutzgesellschaft sieben Bären aus unwürdigen Bedingungen gerettet werden und ein neues Zuhause im Bärenschutzzentrum finden.http://welttierschutz.org/projekte/wildtiere/barenschutzzentrum-rumaenien/ Elefanten in Indonesien In Indonesien kümmert sich die Partnerorganisation Veterinary Society for Sumatran Wildlife Conservation (Vesswic) medizinisch um die "Problem-Elefanten", die von der indonesischen Regierung in sogenannten Elefanten-Camps isoliert wurden. Um die verbliebenen wildlebenden Elefanten zu schützen, wurden zusätzlich Patrouillenteams eingerichtet, die aus ausgebildeten Camp-Elefanten und ihren Führern (Mahouts) bestehen. Diese kontrollieren die Grenzen des Nationalparks und halten bei Bedarf die wilden Elefanten davon ab, diesen zu verlassen. (Stand 2013: 66 Elefanten haben im Camp Schutz und ein elefantengerechteres Leben gefunden.)http://welttierschutz.org/projekte/wildtiere/elefanten-indonesien/ Haiprojekt in Costa Rica Gemeinsam mit der costa-ricanischen Organisation Pretoma hat der Welttierschutzgesellschaft e.V. das Ziel, die Haifischpopulation nachhaltig zu schützen. Da Costa Rica selbst als wichtiger Beschaffungsort von Haifischflossen gilt, sieht das Projekt vor, die dort einheimischen 40 Haifischarten langfristig zu schützen. Dabei sollen, um eine Senkung der Nachfrage zu erwirken, vor allem die Verbraucher darüber aufgeklärt werden, dass die Tiere nach Abtrennung der Flossen meist noch lebend ins Meer zurückgeworfen werden. Der erste größere Erfolg wurde 2005 mit der Einführung der fins-attached-policy erzielt.http://welttierschutz.org/projekte/wildtiere/haie-costa-rica/ Wildtiere in Kambodscha Die vielfältige Tierwelt Kambodschas ist durch Wilderei und den Verlust natürlicher Lebensräume stark gefährdet. Mit Unterstützung des Welttierschutzgesellschaft e.V. betreibt die Naturschutzorganisation Angkor Centre for Conservation of Biodiversity (ACCB) in Kambodscha ein Schutzzentrum für Wildtiere. Hier geht es darum, beschlagnahmten Tieren ein neues Zuhause zu geben, einheimische Forstbeamte auszubilden und die Bevölkerung über die Erhaltung und Wiederaufzucht bedrohter Tiere aufzuklären. 100 Wildtiere unterschiedlicher Arten fanden in der Auffangstation Schutz und konnten im Jahr 2013 vor Wilderei oder illegalem Wildtierhandel bewahrt werden.http://welttierschutz.org/projekte/tierschutzbildung/wildtiere-kambodscha/ Nutztierprojekte Lastesel in Indien Lastesel sind für die Menschen in Indien unentbehrliche Hilfen im Alltag. Durch die zum Teil unwissenden Besitzer werden diese Tiere allerdings überlastet und in unwürdigen Verhältnissen gehalten. So schneidet man ihnen beispielsweise die Nüstern auf, um eine bessere Atmung zu bewirken. Um die Lebensumstände der Lastesel nachhaltig zu verbessern, arbeiten der Welttierschutzgesellschaft e.V. und das WVS International Training Center gemeinsam an der Organisation und Durchführung von dreitägigen Tierschutz-Camps. In betroffenen Regionen werden an den ersten zwei Tagen kranke Tiere medizinisch versorgt und Routinebehandlungen durchgeführt. Am dritten Tag wird ein Workshop für die Eselbesitzer angeboten, indem über die artgerechte Haltung und Versorgung, sowie medizinische Behandlung der Tiere informiert wird. 2013 wurden 276 Lastesel medizinisch behandelt und alle dazugehörenden Eselbesitzer mit den Workshops erreicht.http://welttierschutz.org/projekte/nutztiere/lastesel-indien/ Kampagnen KUH+DU-Kampagne Mit der KUH+DU-Kampagne strebt der Welttierschutzgesellschaft e.V. eine nachhaltige Verbesserung der Lebensbedingungen von Milchkühen an. Durch deutschlandweite Aufklärungskampagnen, einen informativen Milchratgeberhttp://welttierschutz.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/WTG_Milchratgeber_April-2014.pdf sowie einer Petitionhttp://welttierschutz.org/kampagnen/petition/%20 für die Einführung tiergerechter Mindeststandards in der Milchkuhhaltung soll ein Bewusstsein für die Situation der Milchkühe in Deutschland und Möglichkeiten zur Verbesserung dieser geschaffen werden. Zudem steht die politische Kommunikation dieser Forderungen im Fokus. Mit der Kampagne KUH+DU setzt sich der Welttierschutzgesellschaft e.V. gegenüber Konsumenten, Politik, Handel und Industrie für eine Verbesserung der Lebensbedingungen von Milchkühen ein. Stand 2014: 117.150 UnterschriftenKampagnen TIERÄRZTE WELTWEIT – Vets United Im September 2014 ruft der Welttierschutzgesellschaft e.V. das neue Programm TIERÄRZTE WELTWEIT ins Leben. Nach dem Prinzip “Hilfe zur Selbsthilfe“ werden erfahrene Tierärzte in verschiedene Projekte in Entwicklungs- und Schwellenländern entsendet, um dort einheimische Tierärzte in theoretischer und praktischer tierärztlicher Arbeit weiterzubilden. Ziel ist es auch, ein größeres Bewusstsein für die spezifischen Bedürfnisse der Tiere zu schaffen. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Tierschutzorganisation